


Up All Night - I Can't Sleep!

by TottPaula



Series: Up All Night [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arousal, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Bruce Wayne is Batman, F/M, Hero Worship, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Crush, Vibrators, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Barbara Gordon is only 17, and her heated emotions and arousal won't let her sleep. She wishes they would stop tormenting her already!Her thoughts turn to her older vigilante partner, Batman.She shouldn't crave him.She shouldn't dream about him.She shouldn't lust after him.But she does, so much.He's attractive, of course, but he acts as though he doesn't notice her.Either that or he just seems  to ignore her.She's wanted him and wishes that he would do something amazing, like kiss her.Ravish her.Take her to bed.But he won't.He's much too old for her.She shouldn't want him, but she can't help herself.That rock-solid body, that chiseled chin, and those dark eyes could set her on fire.Not to mention his tight costume.And that ass!It makes her burn hot for him.There's only one solution... she's gonna have to do something soon or implode !





	1. Middle of the night, almost morning

**Author's Note:**

> New...Updated, and rewritten extensively to be less teen angst and more unrequited lust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara can't sleep while dreaming about Batman

I need to fall sleep tonight, but sleep is toying with me.

I'm too aroused to sleep just yet.

The more I try to fall asleep, the more my intimate thoughts run around in my mind like they're laughing at me and teasing me enough to stay wide awake.

And I'm so horny!

Okay, the thrills I got from earlier, and the adrenaline rush from catching criminals tonight with Batman might have something to do with this, and I do love the satisfaction I get from it...

But...

There's still a part of me that needs to get approval from that cold and stoic Batman.

He somehow acts as if he might die if he ever gave out a rare compliment of my work.

An occasional compliment, saying, 'good job, Batgirl", would go a long way to making him appear more human.

That man must be made of stone.

He can be so harsh and insensitive.

The other thing I should have resolved by now is that lustful fascination I still have for him.

I can't control it.

Just standing near him gets me so horny.

He never admits he's aware of it,

_ But Batman never misses anything._

How can he act so cold?

* * *

He behaves indifferently, of course, and me?

Well, I'm not good at hiding my emotions at all!

I blush so easily.

I never was as skilled at hiding my feelings as he is, that's his skillset not mine.

We're such opposite personalities.

Oh, I want him so much!

So why do I begin dreaming about him when I'm too wound up to sleep, even though he barely bothers to give me a glance?

It's all about the mission with him.

Why do I keep hoping he would finally pull me close to him and **_kiss me_** some night after our patrols?

I sure wouldn't avoid him.

Should I make the first move?

Kiss him just because, I -- well,

Just because I _want_ to.

Because I need to.

Maybe I can get myself an outrageous outfit like Catwoman's that's open down to my belly button, would that get his attention?

It clearly works for her!

Okay, maybe that's getting a little foolish even for the thrill-seeking girl I am.

So the question is, Is he aware of how I feel about him?

Of course, he must be, he knows everything about everyone, he's the god-damned Batman!

He's probably aware of when I eat, sleep, or pee, for God's sake, because he must know everything about you at all times. He doesn't trust easily.

Doesn't he realize how much I'm craving him, wanting him to shove me against a hard brick wall and fuck the living shit out of me?

Use me like a damned blowup doll and screw me until I scream!

That's what I want, I want him to fuck me hard and fast until we both come.

* * *

Sigh!

All right, I have my rabbit vibrator stashed under the bed. 

I suppose that it's time to relieve the aching need in my cunt, the need that will go unfulfilled again tonight.

But he can be a part of my fantasy, he can't control that part of my world, that's mine!

* * *

I imagine I'm stripping down slowly for him.

I remove my clothing one piece at a time, gradually, teasing, as I'm imagining that _he's_ watching me.

He's staring, at me, feeling powerless to look elsewhere.

His eyes squint and narrow, he purses his lips and stares hard, as his heart beats faster.

Then he bites his lip.

He's scrutinizing me, he's feeling mesmerized and aroused.

His cock grows, and I'm staring at him now, too. His hand heads for his erect member.

I strip deliberately for him.

I give him a great performance.

My bra and panties follow, and now I'm completely revealed.

Naked.

Bare.

He's definitely staring hotly now, gnawing and licking at his lips.

Breathing hard.

He yearns for me, my strip-tease has him heated up, and his self-control is becoming difficult to maintain.

I turn up the dial on my vibrator and feel those sweet vibrations penetrating, and soon they're going through my entire body, making delicious sensations shoot from my toy as it touches my throbbing pussy, rubbing sweet torturous circles around my clit.

In my trance it's his huge calussed fingers that are stroking me, he knows exactly how I want to be touched -- firmly, deliberately, intense, and rough.

I'm beginning to pulse and throb in all of the right places as my walls contract and I feel those thrills and begin to moan...

_ **"Ooh, Batman, that feels so good."** _

Oh yes!

I'm gasping in pleasure as he touches me intimately.

Oh.

Oh!

OH!

I imagine that he's creating nice lazy circles around my pink slippery lips and clitoris, I'm so wet thinking about him.

His eyes are aflame as I begin to fall apart while my whole body climaxes beneath his skillful fingers.

He nudges my thighs apart and samples my fluids, licking me like I'm an ice cream cone, and he doesn't want to waste a single sweet drop.

Oh, that tongue!

He's so talented.

His fingers roll my hard nipples between them, driving me wild with desire and need.

"Oh, Batman, yes, YES!" I cry.

"Yes!"

He murmurs to me, 'Come for me now, Batgirl', as he plunges into me, and I can't help but obey his command.

As I'm climaxing he enters me with one hard thrust, and oh, I feel so full, he's **enormous**.

He's pumping me so hard.

My bed is shuddering with each thrust.

I'm trembling, throbbing, dripping...crying out...

Climaxing again -- and again!

**"Oh, oh, oh yeah !!!"**

My entire body convulses, my toes curl from all the pleasure he gives me, oh holy mother of god!

Oh!

I'm wet, sweating, and gasping for breath!

As soon as my heart stops pounding, and my body stops spasming and settles again I can clean up and get ready for a good night's rest.

Now, I can actually sleep as my eyes begin to close, I'm still feeling all of those delicious aftershocks.a

Throbbing, pulsating, falling...

Goodnight, my Dark Knight, you'll never return my feelings for you, will you?

Though I really wish you would. I'd screw you any time, and any place!

I could bring you so much happiness. I'll make you cum like a fountain over and over. 

You could make me so happy too.

Just screw me good Batman, screw me now!

If only you'd try.

Perhaps both of us will be together one day.

If the stars align perfectly...

Sharing a bed, screwing each others brains out.


	2. What's This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next night Babs sneaks out and runs into Bruce Wayne.

I needed to escape for a while, so I headed to a bar that featured some lively music.

I sat at the bar and ordered a Coke.

My toes were tapping against the footrest when my peripheral vision caught someone tall approaching.

I was not planning on either getting hit on or getting picked up and i turned around to tell this man that i certainly wasn't interested.

But this wasn't any man, to my surprise it was dad's oldest friend, Bruce Wayne.

I had suspected he was possibly Batman for a while, but he somehow seemed too different. Or was that all a ruse?

It would have been nice though. 

He also had that same muscular build that drove me crazy, but that's just impossible. Isn't it?

He's so different, 

He's too wrong.

He started to say something then it seemed that he must have mistook me for somebody else.

I certainly wasn't the type a player went for.

But he started to talk to me anyway.

Oh why not, i figured he was good-looking for an older man, and dad was friends with him for many years.

And i had to talk to someone or i would burst.

I begged him not to reveal that he'd seen me out at a bar, dad would have a heart attack. 

Surprisingly he agreed and even bought us both another round of Cokes.

My story spilled out, despite the fact that it was supposed to be a complete secret.

I told him about the mystery 'guy' i liked, well, sort of.

It was a little embarrassing and i was probably blushing.

A lot!

He actually asked me if this 'guy' i was interested in was worth it, and i admitted that I was sure he was.

Very much worth it.

But my father wouldn't let me near any adult men at all, he was so strict. 

Bruce Wayne seemed to be incredibly sympathetic, then he surprised me and asked me to dance.

I had been dying to dance all evening and so I agreed.

* * *

It was strange how dancing with him felt so familiar.

Incredibly familiar.

Sense memory felt so powerful.

The way he moved soundlessly, the exact way his hand felt firmly on my waist.

I recalled Batman instructing her how to navigate the roofs with him at her side promising he wouldn't let go as they were grappling from one roof to another, with one hand steadying her exactly like this.

This was mind-blowing.

I coyly glanced up to his face, he was genuinely smiling.

It was almost unnerving.

**_Batman_** never smiled, but **_Bruce_** was really smiling.

I wasn't sure if he knew my secret, but then again...well, i could play along.

We stayed for a second tune, and time was flying by as we danced and chatted.

Bruce checked his watch and remarked that it was getting late, and he offered me a ride home.

Besides, i had school in the morning!

I accepted, and even if it wasn't him, he wouldn't pull something on his best friend's daughter. Well, I kinda hoped he might if my suspicions were correct!

I asked him to drop her off at the end of the block, so I could sneak in using the fire escape.

I wondered, he seemed to have such a strong sense of familiarity as we danced.

Did he share my feelings?

Was that why he was smiling?

Would he brashly change into his costume and follow me up to my bedroom window?

If he really was Batman and followed me that would be fantastic, i wouldn't put it past him if he had feelings for me too.

Not one little bit.

I noticed him watching from the shadows.

Oh yeah, he had to be him!

That clever bastard.

I pulled off my dress and put on a nightshirt, really just an oversized tee.

I waited and listened for him, but then his car drove off after a few minutes.

Damn.

Suddenly he turned back and made a u-turn, did he reconsider?

No, he headed downtown.

Damn.

Back to my trusty vibrator.


End file.
